


Payback

by LazuliAlekto



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 12:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13077090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazuliAlekto/pseuds/LazuliAlekto
Summary: what do you do when your friends decide to have noisy sex in the room next door?have noisier sex, of course





	Payback

 

 

  _THUD THUD THUD_

  The rhythmic banging on the wall can only mean one thing.

  Gladio and Prompto were busy in the other bedroom of their shared hotel suite.  Their voices hushed, thank Shiva, but the banging of the headboard of the bed is bad enough.

  “Gods, do they _have_ to?” Noct grumbles as he rubs his eyes.

  Ignis smirks and Noct rolls his eyes at it.  “Payback, I believe,” the Advisor drawls and Noct shoots him a questioning glance.  “For the tent, last week,” he clarifies, a pleasant pink colouring Noct’s cheeks as he remembers what Ignis is referring to.

  “Not our fault they came back early and didn’t knock,” the Prince grumbled.

  “And how does one knock on a tent exactly?” Ignis asked, all bored nonchalance and sarcasm rolled into one, a skill he’s perfected over the years.

  “And…they were the noisy ones before that anyway, so it was payback for _that_ ,” Noct adds ignoring Ignis’ comment entirely, which truth be told, is not uncommon.

  “Is that all our sex life is now, payback for those two being rather exuberant in their activities?”

  Noct rolled onto his back, pulling Ignis close, “hardly, but Gods do I love hearing you scream my name,” Noct chuckled, pecking at Ignis’ cheek.

  “I do _not_ scream,” Ignis huffed indignantly.  “I moan…manfully.”

  Noct tossed his head back and laughed loudly, causing the rhythmic thud to cease for a moment.  “Oh, I think you do scream…and moan…and…groan…and it’s all fuckin’ sexy as anything,” Noct murmured against Ignis’ neck.

  “Hmmph,” Ignis grumbled, somewhat mollified, but not completely.  “You are not exactly quiet either, Noct.”  Ignis rolled onto his side and shuffled down their bed, “I seem to recall a certain someone yelping in a rather undignified manner when their ass got swatted.”  He wrapped his arms around Noct’s bare waist and slapped Noct’s ass – just for emphasis.

  The squeal from Noct stops the thudding from next door again and both men giggle like naughty schoolboys caught in the act.  Noct crooked his finger at Ignis, a request that the Advisor never ignores, sliding closer so they’re flush against each other.

  “I think I know a way to block out their sex noises,” Noct murmured into Ignis ashy hair, flopping around his face and forehead.

  “Would this consist of making some of our own, _Highness_?” Ignis asked, tone low and husky now that they’re snuggled close.

  “Oh, definitely,” Noct grinned against Ignis’ lips, tongue flicking out to lick over the top then bottom enticingly and Ignis moaned.  “Yeah, just like that…manfully.”

  “You are such a little shit…but that’s why I love you,” Ignis retorted, pinching Noct’s ass.

  “And I thought it was coz I can do _this_ …” Noct said as he gripped hold of Ignis’ cock and gave it a twist in his fist.  Ignis growled low in his throat and his hips stuttered forward involuntarily.

  “Hmmm, and what about when I do this,” Ignis rumbled, rolling Noct onto his back and diving down between his thighs, mouth dropping open and sucking him right down to the base of his cock in one swift move.

  “SHIT!” Noct shouted, hands gripping at Ignis’ hair as he was relentlessly taken into the wet heat.  The thumping on the wall ceased completely.  “Oh, Gods, why do you gotta do that?” he groaned.

  “Because I can,” Ignis mumbled when he pulled off with a slurp, fingers toying with Noct’s balls.  “And you love it,” Ignis teased, then flicked his tongue out over the head, and Noct whined, making Ignis do it again.

  “Yeah…” Noct admitted, groaning when Ignis sucked him down again, nose buried in black curls at the base, “fuck, I love you,” he gasped and felt Ignis smirk around his girth.  Smug bastard, Noct thought affectionately, then his brain short circuited as Ignis began to bob his head and blow him in earnest.  His hands scrabbled for the headboard for purchase, rocking his hips up and fucking Ignis’ mouth.  Ignis hummed around him and it made him arch up off the bed, gasping loudly.

  Ignis pulled off his cock again, Noct keening at the loss, “you want to be loud, then let’s be loud,” Ignis murmured giving him a sultry little smile, slightly devious in a way that Noct thoroughly appreciated.  “Get the lube,” Ignis commanded softly, shifting Noct’s legs over his shoulders as Noct scrabbled desperately at the bedside table, groping for the well-used bottle, eyes slipping shut as he felt the warm wet pressure of Ignis’ clever tongue at his rim.

  “Oh, Six, yeah…like that,” Noct groaned as Ignis prodded with the tip of his tongue.

  “Mmmhmm,” Ignis mumbled against his ass, tongue flicking and curling just _so_.  Long fingers gripped his ass cheeks and spread them wider as Ignis set to, eating eagerly, sharp teeth grazing over the ring of muscle, tongue delving deeper in the way Noct loved most, the way that had him fisting the sheet beneath him, the way that made him moan incoherently.

  “Oh, fuck…More!” Noct shouted when Ignis’ tongue worked in, curling, twisting.

  Ignis chuckled into his ass when they both heard an annoyed grumble from Gladio through the wall, the vibrations from Ignis’ laugh going straight to Noct’s weeping cock.

  Ignis pulled back and sat up, swiping at his mouth with the back of his hand, reaching for the bottle with his other and flicking the cap with an audible click, sharp green eyes locked on Noct’s.  He kept them locked on as he coated his fingers liberally, warming it before he slid his hand down and teased at the reddened hole.

  Ignis smirked when Noct canted his hips up, needy and greedy for Ignis to fuck him with his fingers, pulling them back, then sliding one in straight to the last knuckle suddenly, Noct rocking down on it roughly as Ignis pumped it in and out.

  “Greedy Prince,” Ignis laughed and pushed another finger in, then curled them inside Noct’s ass, brushing the tips over the bundle of nerves that made Noct writhe and cry out wordlessly.  “More,” Ignis said, brow lifted, lips quirked in the little half smile that drove Noct nuts, knowing entirely that Noct wanted much more than two fingers.

  “Your greedy Prince…” Noct groaned, rolling his hips faster, desperately seeking more.  “Oh, fuck, Ignis…stop teasing.”

  “Oh, I won’t be teasing you, love,” Ignis said, voice thick and husky as he bent over Noct to capture his lips for a moment, fingers thrusting harder, “I’m going to fuck you so hard you can taste me.”

  Noct almost yowled when Ignis pushed the third finger in, honing straight in on his prostate and probing it relentlessly, he reached down and fisted his own cock, stroking quickly as Ignis made a complete mess of him.

  “Mmm, beautiful,” Ignis growled when Noct spilled his release all over his stomach, bending down to lick the viscous fluid from Noct’s skin, leaving it slightly tacky when he was done.  “Ready for me, Noct?”

  Noct let out a whine that was more appropriate coming from a kettle boiling and he heard the click of the bottle cap again, the slick sound of Ignis coating his cock.

  The first thrust in had the headboard thumping against the wall sharply, the bed shifting and creaking as Ignis rolled into him forcefully.  Noct gripped the pillow under his head, trying to hold onto something as Ignis pounded into him, harder and harder.

  The pace was brutal, sweat starting to drip off Ignis’ face onto Noct’s chest, the rhythmic thump of the bed a counterpoint to slapping flesh echoing through the room almost drowning out Noct cries and Ignis’ deep grunts and growls.  Ignis planted his hands against the headboard using it as leverage, Noct wrapping his legs around slim hips, holding on for dear life.

  The bed started creaking dangerously as Ignis sped up more, long deep thrusts into Noct’s tight ass, Noct tossing his head back and forth, heedless of anything but the way Ignis was fucking him into the mattress.  Noct’s fingers tore into the pillow, feathers puffing up into the air around them and sticking to sweat drenched skin.

  A sharp splintering of wood, creaking and then a loud crack, the mattress falling to the floor, forcing Ignis cock in deep, a loud shout falling from Noct as they hardly paused, too caught up in each other to stop, feathers flying around them.

  “Noctis,” Ignis shouted, as his Prince clenched hard around him, Noct’s come spraying their stomachs as Ignis wrapped his arms around his shoulders pulling him closer, hips rocking frantically, erratic in his thrusts as he tipped over the edge, panting harshly against Noct’s neck, gasping for air.

  Long moments later Ignis rolled off, curling beside Noct, pressing soft affectionate kisses to his cheek, plucking feathers from his hair.

  “Oops,” Noct chuckled and Ignis joined him, both of them a hot sticky mess, but quite frankly not giving a shit as they lay tangled together on the ruined bed.

  “Indeed,” Ignis drawled and they both started giggling breathlessly.

  They laughed harder a few moments later when they heard the disgruntled growl of “you win,” from Gladio in the other room, followed by Prompto’s cheeky giggle.


End file.
